Versöhnung
by Myrime
Summary: "Das was gestern passiert ist... Dudley wollte nicht das du springst. Und wir auch nicht." Petunias Stimme klang sanfter als Harry es je gehört hatte. Aber stimmte was sie sagte? Warum sollte sie froh sein, dass er noch da war? Fortsetzung zu "Spring".


Harry lag still und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Wie spät es wohl war?

Mrs. Figg hatte ihn am gestrigen Abend nach Hause gebracht, ungewöhnlich schweigsam und irgendwie wütend wie er fand, obwohl sie ihm versichert hatte, dass nichts war. Die Dursleys waren ebenfalls komisch gewesen. Sie hatten nichts dazu gesagt, dass er später nach Hause gekommen war als Dudley oder dass er nicht da gewesen, um den Abwasch zu machen. Nur, dass sie morgen reden würden.

Er hoffte der Morgen würde nie kommen. Sicher würde er Ärger bekommen. Er sah schon Onkel Vernons rotes Gesicht vor sich, hörte die wütenden Fragen, wie er vom Dach gekommen sei, was er Dudley schon wieder angetan habe.

Ob sein Cousin seinen Eltern erzählt hatte, was sie dort oben gemacht hatten? Vielleicht war es gar nicht seine eigene Idee gewesen, sondern Tante und Onkel hatten ihn dazu gebracht, direkt oder indirekt.

_Ohne dich wären wir viel besser dran!_

Wieder und wieder hörte er die anklagende Stimme in seinem Kopf. Als wäre es seine Schuld, andererseits war alles seine Schuld, ob nun irgendetwas im Haus kaputt ging, ob es draußen regnete, wenn Petunia im Garten sitzen wollte, oder ob ein Feiertag auf einen Samstag fiel.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals ein Lob von seinen Verwandten gehört zu haben.

_Du bist nur ein Freak. Niemand will dich haben!_

Warum nur hatte Mrs. Figg genau in diesem Moment vorbei kommen müssen?

Vielleicht könnte er jetzt irgendwo bei seinen Eltern sein, vielleicht...

Jemand klopfte an die Schranktür.

„Aufstehen... Harry.", Tante Petunia klang ruhiger als sonst, gut, normalerweise klopfte sie auch nicht, sondern rief ihn von der Küche aus.

Der kleine Junge war schon halb aus der Tür, als ihm auffiel, dass seine Tante ihn beim Namen genannt hatte. Er konnte an beiden Händen abzählen, wie oft sie ihn ‚Harry' genannt hatte, Potter, ja, oder Junge, aber nicht Harry.

Verwundert darüber, ob das nun ein gutes Zeichen war oder nicht, beeilte er sich in die Küche zu kommen. Es war immer wichtig nicht zu trödeln.

Aber die Seltsamkeiten hörten nicht auf. Nicht nur half ihm Petunia schweigend bei den Frühstücksvorbereitungen, sondern Onkel Vernon grüßte ihn auch, als er verschlafen hereinkam und – was das Merkwürdigste war – er verbarrikadierte sich nicht sofort hinter seiner Zeitung, die wie jeden Morgen vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Vielmehr beobachtete er seinen Neffen, was diesen sichtlich nervös zu machen schien, was der Ältere wiederum nicht bemerkte.

Als sie schließlich alle drei Platz genommen hatten fragte Harry: „Wo ist Dudley?"

Die beiden Erwachsenen schauten sich an.

„Er ist oben. Er hat Hausarrest und wird nicht mit uns frühstücken.", Vernon klang zögerlich, als könnte er selbst nicht glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Harry machte den Mund auf, um zu fragen, warum, aber Tante Petunia unterbrach ihn.

„Iss, Junge. Wir reden später."

Er senkte den Kopf und betrachtete das Rührei auf seinem Teller, dass, wie jeden Morgen, goldgelb gebraten war. Er hatte lange geübt, um es genau so hinzubekommen, wie die Dursleys es mochten. Aber trotz des verführerischen Duftes verspürte er keinen Hunger.

Was sollte das? Dudley hatte noch nie Hausarrest gehabt, nicht wenn er irgendetwas kaputt machte oder wütende Anrufe seiner Lehrer kamen, nicht einmal, als eine zornige Mutter vor der Tür stand, weil er ihren Sohn verprügelt hatte. Und erst recht nicht wegen Harry.

Aber vermutlich hatte das gar nichts mit ihm zu tun... Oder vielleicht doch, weil er _immer_ _noch_ da war.

Sie aßen schweigend, aber keiner der drei schien wirklich großen Appetit zu haben.

Schließlich, als die Stille unerträglich zu werden schien, sprach Tante Petunia.

„Harry... das was gestern passiert ist. Also der Unfall, der beinahe passiert ist.", ihre Stimme war stockend, aber auch unendlich sanfter, als der kleine Junge sie je gehört hatte. „Das auf dem Dach. Dudley wollte natürlich nicht, dass du springst. Und wir auch nicht." Sie wurde immer leiser, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Vernon sprang für sie ein und schlug Harry gespielt kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ. „Das war nur ein Scherz von ihm. Ein kleiner dummer Streich. Das verstehst du doch?", fast ein wenig hilflos sah er zu seiner Frau.

Harry blickte von einem zum anderen. ‚Ein Streich?', wollte er fragen. ‚Aber es hätte euch nichts ausgemacht, wenn ich gesprungen wäre oder? Dann hättet ihr eure Ruhe. Endlich keinen Freak mehr im Haus, der nur im Weg ist.' Er wollte sie anschreien, die Wahrheit hören.

Aber er blieb stumm und nickte bloß.

„Du weißt, dass wir dicht nicht los werden wollen?", wieder sprach Petunia, aber sie klang nicht nach seiner Tante, die er zeitlebens kannte. Eher wie jemand anderes, jemand der ihn lächelnd in seine Arme ziehen würde, dem er hätte glauben können. ‚Sie klingt wie eine Mutter.', dachte er. ‚Vielleicht ist es die Stimme meiner Mutter?'

Laut sagte er: „Natürlich."

Vernon nickte und zog die Zeitung mit einem grunzenden Laut zu sich heran. Für ihn war das Thema beendet.

Harry, der möglichst schnell wieder alleine sein und seinen Gedanken nachhängen wollte, stand auf, um die Teller wegzuräumen, als er völlig überraschend von Tante Petunia aufgehalten wurde.

„Geh nur. Ich mach das schon."

Er wusste nicht, was mit seinen Verwandten los war. Den ganzen Tag ließen sie ihn in Ruhe. Er durfte sogar Fernsehen. Und Dudley war die ganze Zeit auf seinem Zimmer.

Erst abends kam er wieder nach unten. Mitten im dunklen Flur begegneten sie sich. Harry schaute seinen Cousin nicht direkt an, ängstlich vor dessen Reaktion, weil diesmal nicht er der Bestrafte gewesen war.

„Mir ist egal was sie gesagt haben. _Ich_ will dich hier nicht haben, Potter. Du bist nur im Weg.", er sprach kaum merklich ein wenig zögerlich, aber unverhohlen wütend. „Sie sagen es selbst oft genug."

Damit stürmte er an Harry vorbei, nicht ohne ihn wie beiläufig kräftig gegen die Wand zu schubsen.

‚Vielleicht mögen sie mich doch ein kleines bisschen.', dachte er später in seinem Bett. ‚Vielleicht liegt Dudley falsch. Vielleicht wird jetzt alles besser?'

Diese Nacht träumte er wieder von dem grünen Licht, dass ihn nie in Ruhe zu lassen schien. Aber dieses Mal war der Traum länger als sonst, er hörte eine Stimme, die so kalt war, dass er im Schlaf eine Gänsehaut bekam.

_„Geh beiseite, dummes Mädchen!"_

Aber dann sprach jemand, eine Frau. Sie klang so ähnlich wie Tante Petunia an diesem Morgen, sanft, liebevoll.

_„Niemals!"_

* * *

><p>Fast eine Woche hielt der merkwürdige Frieden an. Onkel und Tante verhielten sich ihm gegenüber vorsichtig, fast freundlich. Nur Dudley warf ihm immer noch wütende Blicke zu. Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.<p>

Die Ernüchterung kam, als er an einem Morgen durch die keifende Stimme Petunias geweckt wurde, die ihn aus der Küche rief. Automatisch stand er auf und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den noch dunklen Flur.

Alles war wie immer. Sie mochten ihn nicht, natürlich nicht. Er war nur der Freak.

Sie hatten nur sicher gehen wollen, dass er mit niemandem reden würde.

Wie hatte er so naiv sein können? Hatten sie ihm in den vergangenen Jahren nicht oft genug gezeigt, dass sie ihn nicht hier haben wollten, dass sie ihn nur widerwillig duldeten, warum auch immer?

Für einen Moment dachte er an seinen Traum. Trotz der Düsternis darin und der Angst, die er schon so oft ausgelöst hatte, wurde ihn in Erinnerung an die unbekannte Frau warm ums Herz.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich jemanden, der so zu ihm stehen würde. Jemand, der ihn um keinen Preis der Welt verlassen würde, egal wer es forderte.

Jemand, der blieb, seinetwegen. Jemand, der ihn liebte.

* * *

><p>Und wie war es? Hättet ihr euch die Reaktion der Dursleys anders vorgestellt?<br>Schreibt mir eure Meinung!  
>LG Myrime<p> 


End file.
